


truth teller (saiouma week 2020 day 2)

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Sickfic, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Day 2 of saiouma week 2020!Todays prompt was:Past life/Despair disease and I chose despair disease!Kokichi can only tell the truth, and shuichi is taking care of him as he is sick.Short and sweet.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 183
Collections: Saiouma week 2020





	truth teller (saiouma week 2020 day 2)

Kokichi was bed ridden. He woke up this morning feeling sicker than he'd like to admit, sweating, nauseous, just not good at all. He stayed in his dorm room, laying face down on the bed and groaning to himself. 

A knock on the door startles him, he barely and slowly calls out for them to come in. He turns onto his side with another groan and sees who it is. Shuichi and Maki are standing right next to his bed now. 

"Are you feeling sick ouma~kun?" Shuichi bends down to his head height, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. "Your head is really hot…" 

The purple haired goes to lie, trying to say he's fine, but it doesn't come out right. "I feel really really sick. Almost to the point I can't move." What? Why did he say that? He was trying to lie.. . Something was definitely wrong. 

"Hey maki? Would you mind going and getting some soup and meds for him? I want to see what's going on." Shuichi spoke. Maki nods, walking out of the room without a word. 

The blue haired sighs. "Did you wake up feeling weird, or has it been a gradual thing?" 

"This morning. I started feeling like shit so suddenly." Kokichi groaned, hating and confused as to why he couldn't lie. 

Shuichi looked at him, obviously just as confused to why he wasnt lying to him. "why aren't you lying to me?" 

"I don't know. I can't seem to. Im trying,, , really hard." He grunts, shoving his face into his pillow and quietly screaming. 

It clicks in his head at that moment what's happening. "I think you have despair disease ouma~kun." 

"Despair disease… ?" 

Shuichi nodded. "Yes. Angie and Kirumi also had it. It gives you weird side effects and makes you very sick. It differs for everyone but it seems to be the opposite of what they actually are good at… so it seems like in your case it's making you tell the truth." 

Kokichi sighs. "This sucks." 

"It'll be ok. I'm glad you can actually be truthful for once." Shuichi laughs a little. 

The purple haired stares at the other for a moment, seeing how nice his smile is. He was very pretty, he's always thought that ever since they met. He was afraid to speak though, because it seemed he also was just saying whatever he was thinking most of the time. That really wasn't good. So, he just laughed a little to, giving the best smile he could. 

Maki soon comes back with medicine and soup, dropping it off and leaving kokichi and shuichi alone again. Kokichi started eating and took his meds, helping his physical pain feel at least a little better. "Shumai?" 

"Yes ouma~kun?" He looked up from a book he had brought, putting a bookmark in it and keeping his place. 

"Why are you taking care of me? I don't get it. I'm nothing but awful to all of you." He sighs, upset with himself for saying that. 

Shuichi gives an airy laugh. "That doesn't mean anything to me. Yeah you've been pretty mean and done some pretty bad things, but you don't deserve to just sit in your room and deal with being sick on your own." 

The purple haired smiled again, this time it came more naturally. "Well.. Thank you." 

"Of course ouma~kun." The detective tilted his head to the side, smile wider than before. 

The leader yawned, cleary getting tired. "I'm exhausted." 

"You should sleep, that will help you recover faster as well." Shuichi stood up, covering kokichi up with the blanket. 

The latter couldn't help but keep a smile on his face, as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. 

The detective stood for a moment, glad he got to have a genuine talk and see what kokichi was actually like. Even if he might be back to normal tomorrow, this little moment was good enough. 

Tucking him in, and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, shuichi then turned out the lights. Slowly closing the door to the room as the faint breathing of the leader could be heard. 


End file.
